Last Name
by Nurserygirl
Summary: A late answer to the Woke up in Vages challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title::Last name.

Author:Brandy

Email:nurseygirl77575...

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone. Greg and gang belong to Jerry Bruckhimer The

Buffy gang belong to Joss. The Title name belongs to Carrie Underwood and her

record label.

Summery: Answer to the Woke up in Vegas Challenge.

Rating:R i guess

Spoilers: Buffy: AU. No Oz. No Tara.

Csi:This picks up the morning after Greg

was promoted to field agent.

Ages: Greg is about lets say 25 and the Buffy gang is 20 they deiced to transfer

to Las Vegas after Sunnydale U was closed down because of funding problems.

Woke Up in Vegas (When I Woke Up)

Official Site Challenge

Multiple Crossings

The challenge is this:

A BtVS or AtS character and a character from another genre meet up in Vegas and

get really, really smashed. They end up in bed and MARRIED. Your story should

pick up the next morning, when one or the other (or both) wakes up completely

confused.

What comes next for the (un)happy pair? Do they stay together? Is there a reason

why they can't separate? Are there long term consequences or just short term?

And what do their friends think of what's happened?

-\

-\

Greg Sanders groaned as his head pounded against the sunlight streaming through

the window. He buried his face into the pillow trying to remember why his window

was uncovered. He knew that he had bought heavy curtains just to block out the

sun. He had put up the curtains so he could sleep longer since he worked the

night shift. Giving up on trying to figure out what happened to his curtains the

young forensic scientist gave a slight groan as he turned his back to the window

and gave slight pause when his arm made contact with something else. His brown

eyes cracked open a bit, he could see red hair fanned out on the pillow next to

him the owners face hidden by the covers. His brain wondered back to the

previous night.

He had just been informed that he had made Level one Csi field agent and wanted

to celebrate. He had gone to a local club, and drank and danced as the night had

gone on. It wasn't until about an hour after he got to the club he spotted a

girl at the bar.

Her red hair was in a choppy wave that hung just past her shoulders. She  
>looked a little young to be in a place like this. He had introduced himself as<br>Greg and she had introduced herself but he was now fuzzy on that little detail  
>right now. He did have visions of emerald green eyes, feather light laughter,<br>he also had a slight mixed picture of one of those cheesy themed chapels.

A moan from the redhead next to him drew his attention. He watched as she sat up  
>slightly dazed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Greg slid out of the bed, he<br>grabbed a sheet that had fallen to the ground sometime during the night. It  
>didn't go nu-noticed by the young man that he was sans clothing and he had a<br>very bad feeling that he had done something he shouldn't have last night.

"Ugh Xan I don't think that was the smartest idea. Drinking a shot every time  
>someone mentioned gambling. We are in Vages so that had to be the stupidest idea<br>ever." she mumbled as she brought her head up to look at him.

"You're not Xander, and why are you naked?" she asked confusion painted on her  
>face. She brought her hands to the covers and lifted them slightly and peeked<br>under them. "Why am I naked?" she shrieked.

Greg gave her a smile that he hoped to ease her panic.

"My name is Greg, do you remember meeting me last night at the VooDoo Lounge?"

The redhead gave a slight nod that she remembered. "You just got a promotion."  
>she muttered.<p>

"You just got accepted into LVU." he returned as he sat on one of the chairs  
>next to the table. The chair was uncomfortable but he figured it was less<br>uncomfortable then how the two of them were feeling at the moment.

"Please tell me I didn't have a drunken one night stand with a guy I met in a  
>bar." she said to the room not really to the guy who was now studding his hands.<p>

"Ugh the only thing that could make this a total cliche is if we had gotten  
>married while we were drunk. Don't get me wrong you are cute but I mean my first<br>night in Las Vages and I end up drunk and married? My friends would never let me  
>hear the end of it." she rattled on not letting him voice his opinion on the<br>situation.

Greg for his part was digging through his jeans that were beside the chair. He  
>had panic after a closer inspection of his hands brought forth a rather<br>startling discovery. He picked up his jeans and was digging through the pockets  
>as the redhead on the bed babbled on about her friends. It seemed she would<br>never be known as the smart one of the group if she had pulled a classic Vages  
>move and gotten hitched while in a state of intoxication to a complete stranger.<br>Greg not finding anything in his jeans reached for his jacket and he could see a  
>piece of paper sticking out of the inside pocket. Pulling it out he felt a rush<br>of dread wash over him in a wave of anticipation.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Willow trying to discreetly gather her  
>clothes while trying to hold the other bedsheets to her body shielding it from<br>his view. He figured he would help her out and look toward the window so she  
>could get dressed with out any problems.<p>

"Um, Willow?" he stated after he read the paper, not sure how to inform her of  
>what he found.<p>

"Yes?" her voice sounded muffled and he could help but glance over his shoulder  
>to check on her and saw that she was putting her shirt on but was having trouble<br>as she still had the bedsheets pressed to her body with one hand and trying to  
>put the shirt on with the other.<p>

Greg chuckled lightly at that. He walked over after quickly throwing on his  
>jeans and helped her pull her shirt the rest of the way down. Her bright green<br>eyes were as wide as saucers when she came face to face with him, both of them  
>only half dressed. Willow tried to blink away the flyaway hair that was now in<br>her eyes as she looked up in to his brown eyes. Greg reached up and Willow held  
>her breath as he lightly picked the strands of hair from her eyes and smoothed<br>them down onto her head.

He got a flash of doing the same thing the night before that led to if his  
>memory was serving him right a heated and electrifying kiss that had led to more<br>intimate matters. He was struck with a sudden urg to kiss the woman in front him  
>to see if the kiss from his memory was anything like the real deal with her.<br>However he noticed the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, and he decided to  
>take a step back.<p>

"I really don't want to be the barrier of bad news here but I think last night  
>we became statics." he said holding out the piece of paper he had found in his<br>jacket.

The flustered young woman took the paper from his hand just as his cell phone  
>rang. As she went to the chair and read what was on the paper he answered his<br>phone. He was off work until later that night but a forgotten that his boss had  
>called for a staff meeting that morning which he was late for.<p>

"Sanders." he said picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Where are you? Ecklie is about to blow a gasket because you are not here."  
>Nick Stokes Southern voice came through loud and clear over the tiny speaker in<br>the phone.

Nick was a nice guy and he was a good friend of Greg's. Nick loved to pick on  
>Greg the way an older brother would his baby brother.<p>

"I know I forgot about the meeting I'll be there in ten cover for me. I'm in a  
>bit of a situation right now but I'll be there." Greg replied as he looked over<br>at Willow.

She was sitting in the chair he had vacated when he went to help her with her  
>shirt, she was leaning over with her right elbow on her right knee, the paper<br>clutched in her right hand while she stared at her raised left hand. She seemed  
>to be in shock. Of course he was a little shocked himself so he knew how she<br>felt.

"Nick I have to go. I'll be there in ten." he said hanging up the phone.

He walked over toward the table and sat in the second chair. He waited a minute  
>before speaking letting her regain her own voice first.<p>

"Are you Jewish? Although your name looks like it might be German. Oh my parents  
>are going to freak and probly kill me when they find out you're not Jewish.<br>They'll disown me." she said the last part as she put her head in her hands.

"It's not that big of a deal, we can always go and get it annulled." he told her  
>hoping it would ease her fear of being disowned. "Although it might be a few<br>days, I think the only judge that might be open for the next few days is the one  
>that works with the police department, and his specialty is warrants so unless<br>you want a bench warrant..." he let the ramble die off as she turned amused  
>green eyes to him.<p>

"You babble when you're nervous." she said. It wasn't a question just an  
>observation.<p>

"Yeah I guess you found a kindred spirit in me for babbling. Look I really don't  
>want to have to do this but I have to go. That was one of my co-workers on the<br>phone and my boss is about to blow a couple of gaskets because I'm not at the  
>staff meeting that he had scheduled for today. Here is my address, meet me there<br>at about two I should be done at work about then." he said writing down his  
>address for her, and handed it to her.<p>

She looked over at him after he handed her the slip of paper. He had gotten up  
>and threw on his shirt and scattered the bedding looking for his socks. She was<br>blushing a bit when she thought about what had gone on in that bed last night.  
>Two drunk people so absent minded that they were oblivious to all rational<br>thought. Then that thought alone had the redhead thinking of something else.

"Um Greg?" she started in a shaky voice. It must have shocked Greg because he  
>stopped putting on his shoes and looked at her worried.<p>

"Did you, uh find any, um anything that." she stopped because she wasn't sure  
>how to voice that thought running through her head. How do you ask the man that<br>you married the night before if he had used protection when you had made love  
>while both of you were so drunk that neither of you remember the night before?<p>

Greg for his part waited for her to try and finish the question that was banging  
>around in her head. Banging...that brought something to his own mind. They had<br>consummated the marriage which meant... He sprung up off the bed and went about  
>throwing the covers and anything else around the bed toward the other end of the<br>room. He really hoped that his thinking was wrong but he didn't remember getting  
>any form of protection last night. Which meant that they could have a bigger<br>problem then just the two of them getting wasted and married the night before.  
>If they hadn't used any protection the night before there was a strong<br>possibility that there could very well be a little bundle of Sanders growing  
>inside his new wives belly as they speak or panic as the case maybe.<p>

"So you had the same thought?" she spoke as one of her shoes went flying across  
>the room.<p>

She hadn't known how to ask him if he had used any protection but after he had  
>started to tear the room apart she had a feeling he had the same sense of dread<br>come over himself.

"Yeah and I'm not finding anything. Please tell me you are on the pill. Please  
>please tell me that we didn't make the most cliched move ever?" he said sitting<br>back on the bed and looking at her with such urgency that she felt the need to  
>tell him yes she was on the pill even if she wasn't.<p>

"Wish I could tell you yes but up until last night." she let yet another  
>sentence fall off into awkward-land. How was she suppose to tell him that last<br>night he had taken her virginity? Though the look on his face indicated he might  
>have figured that out.<p>

"Oh god, you were a virgin? I more or less raped you, great going Greg-o." he  
>moan mournfully.<p>

She nodded not really knowing what to say. A tear fell down her check as she  
>realized she couldn't remember the two most important moments in a girls life.<br>She had no memory of her own wedding or the first time she made love.

"I'm sorry." Greg said. His voice so close it startled her. She looked up and he  
>was on bended knee in front of her. He reached up and whipped the tear from her<br>face with the pad of his thumb.

He leaned up and kissed her forehead. He couldn't take last night back, he  
>couldn't give her her innocence back but he could try and make it up to her.<p>

"You have a meeting." she said as he kissed her head again. Her heartbeat  
>quickened as she felt his thumb run softly over her cheek. She held her breath<br>as he made kiss tracks down her face to her jaw line.

"I do." he replied as he pressed his lips to hers.

Willow now realized why she must have been drawn to him even in a drunken haze,  
>the boy could kiss. She brought her own hand up to the back of his head and<br>pushed him closer to her head.

Greg for all his rational thoughts and intelligence could never remember a time  
>he felt more on fire like he did at that point. Good god how his wife could<br>kiss, if she was anywhere near as wild in other areas of love then he had no  
>doubt that the night before, they had a passionate night.<p>

"Got to go. Work. Don't want to." he mumbled against her lips as he slips his  
>hands to her waist and yanked her off the chair. She was still naked from the<br>waist down as she had not recovered her lower clothing. The sheets that were  
>wrapped around her waist the only thing thing that protected her from being<br>exposed to him without an alcoholic haze.

Greg snapped out of the kiss and back to reality. He gently placed her back on  
>to the chair. Her lips swollen from the kiss her hair a mess from him running<br>his hands threw it.

"I have to go, and it might be for the best right now. We can talk later?" he  
>said as he rushed around the room and gathered all of his things in a hast to<br>get out of the room.

"Yeah sure, we can talk later. I've got some family in town that I wanted to  
>inform of my schooling change." she told him as he rushed around the room.<p>

"Well that's great. I'll see you later and we can talk then." he told her as he  
>walked back toward her and kissed her head again and turned to leave.<p>

"Greg!" Willow called.

She saw the door catch just before it would have closed. The next thing she knew  
>his head was poking between the door frame and the door.<p>

"Yes?" he asked a bit amused that she was calling him back.

"Where do I meet you? Unless this was your way of trying to get rid of me and this marriage by running out on  
>me?" she asked quietly.<p>

Greg stepped back into the room. He would be much later for the meeting but  
>Eckilie would just have to deal. He could always say he had car trouble. He<br>walked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair.  
>He wrote down his address for her and told her to met him there.<p>

"Trust me I WANT to talk about this but unless I leave now I'll be out a job."  
>he said in a hushed tone.<p>

He lent over and kissed her temple. He seemed to have a kissing problem with his  
>wife. He couldn't seem to stop, he wondered if there was a support group.<p>

"You should go then." she said before he pressed his lips to hers again.

Then again this was an addiction that Greg welcomed.

Sneak peeks to next chapter:

Greg makes it to the office, Eckilie isn't happy with him.  
>Willow visits her aunt.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Last name.

Disclaimer: I own no one you are familiar with. Buffy and gang belong to Joss and the CSI group belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS television.

A/N: I am truly sorry for the long long wait for an update, I have had the second chapter started for awhile now but could never get it just right.

GothChiq80 : Yes Greg is one of my favorite characters on CSI.

Vazy:Glad you like it.

Foxfire: I am sorry I made you sad, it wasn't my intention to never update the story.

Dneprguy: I don't know about the two dozen or more chapters but I will see what I can do. _

Xander Harris was in a panic. He and his three best friends, whom all happened to be girls, had transferred to Las Vagas U. The four of them went out the night before to celebrate. Faith, the wild card had gotten the group fake IDs. Yes Xander realizes that it wasn't the best idea now in the bright early morning light, but last night it seemed harmless.

He and the girls had all deiced to do shots, every time someone mentioned gambling they would take a shot. In hindsight that wasn't the brightest plan. He had woken up that morning to with a headache.

"Xander? What are we going to do? She could be anywhere." a frightened Buffy asked as she paced the room.

The remaining trio had discovered just minutes before that their fourth member was missing. The last thing he had remembered was Willow talking to a young man at the bar.

Xander ran his hand over his face. He was suppose to protect the girls not let them wonder off with strange men when they were drunk. She was probably going to end up on the news as a murder victim or a kidnapped victim and he was going to be blamed.

Willow's mom would yell at him and say it was all his fault and lay her Jewish mom guilt all over him. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.

"Wills could be dead for all we know." Faith said as if reading his thoughts.

The glare that the brunette received was enough to make her shrink back. She turned attention to her cell phone and calling the missing redheads phone.

"Red! Where in the heck are you? Call us." Faith screamed when Willows voice mail picked up.

The trio jumped in surprise when Buffy's phone rang a minute after Faiths angry voice mail. Buffy reached over answering the phone.

"Hello. Willow? Where are you?" the blonde asked her friend.

Faith and Xander shared a glance before lunging for the phone in Buffys hands. For her part the blonde was having a hard enough time trying to listen to her friend while hold off the other two.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked hearing someone in the background from the other end of the phone.

Buffy waited as Willow told her that she would explain it when she got back to their hotel.

"What do you mean back to the hotel? Where are you?" Buffy questioned.

Willow had apparently hung up on the blonde as Buffy pulled the phone from her ear and muttered, 'That was rude of her.' and then tossed the device on the table.

"This is all your fault." Xander said turning to glare at Faith.

"Mine? How is it my fault? It was your idea to do a shot every time some one said anything about gambling."

"You are the one that got the fake ID's"

The two brunettes argued as Buffy rolled her eyes at them. They bickered like an old married couple. Buffy now understood why Giles was always annoyed with them all. Giles, their mentor and Buffys moms boyfriend had been the groups high-school librarian. After the man started dating Buffys mother Joyce, well he was more like the father figure all of them had lacked.

While waiting for their missing friend to come back the trio ordered room service. Buffy had ordered Willow something to eat as well since she should get there about the time the food arrived. Faith was still pretty mad, or hungover Buffy couldn't really tell, that she cursed out the staff member that had taken her order.

"They are so going to spit in your food." Buffy told her.

Faith muttered a 'Whatever' and went to take a shower. Xander sat on the empty chair across from Buffy and had his head in his hands.

"What's on your mind there big brother?"

He looked over at her with a rueful smile. Not only was he the only boy he was also the oldest of them.

"Shelia is going to find a why to blame me for all of this if she ever finds out we lost her daughter on our first night in Vegas."

Buffy tilted her head and nodded. He was right. The door opened and Willow walked in holding the door open for the room service guy. Buffy raised a blonde eyebrow she had assumed that the missing redhead would be back when the food arrived she didn't think it would actually happen.

"Well look who is back. Did you have fun giving us all heart attacks? I am impressed but I am also wondering if I can service four years of having to keep you sober just so you don't go running off with every cute guy that pays attention to you." Faith asked Willow as the brunette wandered from the bathroom drying her hair.

Willow sat at the table and dug in to her breakfast after rolling her green eyes at the other girl. They ate in silence, Faith was glaring at Willow, Xander kept glancing up at her opening his mouth then closing it again. It was a little stoney silence until Faith broke her glaring and opened her mouth.

"So did you lose your v-card?"

Juice flew from three different mouths onto the center of the table.

"Faith!" they all shouted at her in shock.

"What? You all should be used to this by now. So come on Wills, did you? He was a very cute from what I can remember about him." Faith laughed at them.

Buffy was shaking her head as she whipped juice from her face, Xander was alternating between glaring at Faith to looking at Willow waiting for an answer and trying to chock down his food in an attempt to ward off the hangover. Faith was just looking at Willow with no patience what so ever, and the redhead in question was staring down at the table a deep blush on her face.

In fact her face was redder than any of them had ever seen it. Buffy's eyes got wide, Xander scowled and Faith's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I was kidding Red! Oh my god you did, didn't you?" Faith muttered sitting back in her chair.

"Wills?" Buffy probed gently.

"Great now your mom really is going to blame me." Xander groaned as he threw his fork on the table.

They all sat their in silence once again none of them able to move. Buffy was trying to wrap her head around it, Xander looked like he wanted to kill the guy and Faith was looking less shocked by the second, and Willow was still staring at the table but Buffy could see tears making their ways down her face.

"It's alright Wills, it had to of happened sometime right?" Buffy said as she slide over and hugged her friend.

"Yeah B is right. Besides at least he was a cutie." Faith spoke up.

"Guys please don't be mad." Willow said not being able to look at any of them.

Xander was the next one that tried to comfort her.

"Why would we be mad? It's your body, besides it's not like any of us have any right to tell you not to sleep with someone, we've all been there." he said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Willow pulled out a paper and put it on the table. Faith picked it up.

"Willow Rosenberg. Greg Sanders, holy crap Wills." the girl said looking at the paper with wild eyes and an look of bewilderment.

"What?" Buffy and Xander asked in unison.

Faith handed the paper over to them and once again their mouths hit the floor.

"You married that guy?" Buffy asked.

"Willow! You are never leaving my sight again." Xander muttered.

"When you let loose you go all out don't you?" Faith asked with a smirk.


End file.
